


The Most Pathetic Display

by Razorlace



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Charlie Countryman inspired, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorlace/pseuds/Razorlace
Summary: In all the years Hannibal's been living in America, he's rarely made a mistake like this one.Inspired by that one scene in Charlie Countryman that I cannot help laughing at, you know the one.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	The Most Pathetic Display

“- more flexible than others-”

“What…?” Will’s attention was diverted suddenly from his reflection in the fillet knife to the man holding it. Equally surprised by the outburst, Hannibal paused his explanation (read: impromptu lecture) of the dish he was currently preparing. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“What did you just say?” 

The psychiatrist studied him for a moment, looking unsure as to whether to give him a pen and piece of paper to perform a quick mental examination. Will waved away the thought that he could see brewing behind the man’s eyes. 

“I’m fine, Doctor Lecter, I just… say that again, okay?” he said, gripping the countertop to steel himself. “About the… fukiki?”   
As repulsed as he would have been by anybody else doing the same, Hannibal was relieved to know that Will wasn’t suffering from inflammation of the brain, but in fact merely hadn’t been paying attention. 

“The fuguhiki?” Hannibal glanced down at the knife in his hand questioningly. The rudeness had taken him by surprise; Will wasn’t normally this sharp with him, though Hannibal supposed it must be important judging by the determined look in the younger man’s eyes. “The fuguhiki is the only knife that can be legally used in the preparation of the fugu, commonly known as the puffy-fish-”

It was at this point that Hannibal was interrupted for the third time this evening, but this time because Will Graham, his newly found partner in ortolan consumption and (hopefully in time) eventual soulmate, was laughing at him! The profiler was almost doubled over, laughing uncontrollably to such an extent that Hannibal had to move his wine glass away from the counter edge, for fear of it being elbowed onto his terracotta floor tiles, like an extra from that 300 film a colleague had forced him to sit through some years previously. Hannibal felt his face grown hot. 

Finally, after what felt like an age but was likely only thirty seconds, Will regained enough of his faculties to wheeze, “Oh my god! I thought that’s what you said! _Puffy_ -fish!” before the laughing fit took hold once more. As lovely as it was to see Will filled with such mirth, it was not at all fun for Hannibal to be on the receiving end. He _did not_ sulk, but if he considered- just for a moment- slipping his knife into the damn fish’s liver and serving the toxic preparation to Mr Graham instead, well, who would be any the wiser?

In fact, he almost did lose control of the knife for a moment, though this time because of the hand that had clasped onto his bicep, presumably to support Will’s ebullient frame. For everybody’s safety, he carefully set the fuguhiki down on the cutting board. By this time, Will had hold of the front of his shirt in both hands. The feeling was so miraculous Hannibal couldn’t bring himself to care about the deep creases no doubt being left by the empath. In what can only be described as a moment of temporary insanity, the older man let his own fingertips trail lightly up Will’s brachii, stepping closer until they were almost chest to chest. Will, only just recovering from his levitious outburst, took a shaky breath. 

“Oh man, I haven’t laughed like that in years.” They made eye contact. The spell broke. The reality of the situation became apparent, as did their current position. Will shifted uncomfortably, though interestingly, Hannibal noted, did not relinquish his grip on the white silk. Blue eyes met brown for the first time that evening.   
“I’m sorry, Hannibal. That was rude. If I even tried to speak your language-” Well now, wasn’t that a thought. In fact, it was such a powerful one that the good doctor couldn’t help but pull Will in closer. 

“I am glad that you feel so comfortable with me, Will. Is it not said that mockery is the sincerest form of flattery?” he said through a wry smile. Will laughed again, softer this time, warmer, and infinitely more pleasant. The sound made Hannibal’s neck tingle. 

“Sounds about right.” Said Will, his gaze transfixed on the triangle of skin revealed by Hannibal’s undone top buttons. “Though I didn’t think you cared for flattery.” Hannibal took the proverbial plunge and brought his forehead down the last few inches to meet Will’s. 

“Perhaps I can be persuaded to acclimate to it.” 

Their noses brushed. 

It was unclear who initiated the kiss (neither man being the type to brag about such a thing and both being equally unwilling to halt the proceedings to find out for sure) but, what had become apparent by their second, third, and eventually eighth kiss, was that neither of them were hungry for fugu anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> After laughing myself silly over the "puffyfish" scene in CC several times this week, this was the result. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
